Resident Evil: The Storm
by sheenagami
Summary: -based mostly on the movies- the world is starting to be attacked by zombies, follow Alice, Carlos, LJ, Jill and some new characters through the stuggle to survive. -starts off in Toronto-
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: The Storm

**Resident Evil: The Storm**

Chapter 1: Before the Storm

**- 6:20 pm, Thursday, Toronto**

**-30 days after the Raccoon city outbreak**

"Broadview next, Broadview station" announced the subway driver as it neared said station.

The train was strangely empty this particular evening. There was an old lady in a pink dress by the front sleeping, a man in a suit reading the daily news close to the old lady, and a girl wearing black boots, a white skirt and a sweater leaning on a pole by the door at the back of the train. The train slows down and stops at Broadview, the doors sway open and stay open for 30 seconds. The warning bell for the doors shutting goes off as a man in an umbrella corp. security outfit grabs the girls arm and pulls her out. The doors shut in her face as her red shoulder length hair flails everywhere. The man was wearing sunglasses, protecting his identity.

As the girl was pulled out of the train a needle gun was thrust into her right arm, causing her to shout in pain and instinctively pull away. She had pulled away just before the umbrella agent had pulled the trigger. As the girl jerked away, the needle had gotten stuck in her arm. Before the agent had time to grab her again, the girl had run to the wall away from the tracks. She faced the man, ready to react at any moment if need be.

"Oh man Sheena! What have you gotten yourself into! Now umbrella's trying to kill you!" The girl, Sheena, muttered to herself.

Two more umbrella agents came from the direction the stairs were in Broadview station. They surrounded her, needle guns all pointed at her. Sheena sucks in air through her teeth as a worried look wiped across her features. She surveyed the men as they closed in on her. She had a sudden idea and gripped the needle that was still in her right forearm. She yanked it out and kept it in her left hand to use as a weapon if possible.

The two agents who had just come pulled their triggers and shot at Sheena. She turned around in time making her backpack full of textbooks from university face the men. The backpack took the blow from the needles so Sheena was still conscious and uncontaminated.

"It's now or never! I need to get out. I may as well use their reload time to try and escape! Thank gawd M-J taught me Jeep!! (Jeet Kun Do)" Thought Sheena to herself as she prepared for her next move.

Sheena inched closer to the agent to her right, closest to the stairs, and swung a punch. He dropped his gun and went to block the attack. He blocked and then went to return the friendly gestures but before he knew Sheena had redirected his attack. She then grabbed his arm while he was off balance and put him into an arm lock. She stuck the broken needle piece up to his neck and turned the two of them, making the agent face towards his comrades as a shield. The whole ordeal had happened in mere seconds and none of the other agents had shot their guns in time. She now had a human shield. Sheena backed away towards the stairs. Unfortunately the agents were not very good comrades and shot their needle guns at the hostage, causing him to go unconscious. Sheena wasn't strong enough to hold up a full grown dead weight man so she had to drop him, leaving her open once again.

"So apparently the stuff in the gun is some sort of tranquilizer… alright Sheena… RUN!!" Sheena coached herself as she sped off towards the stairs.

The remaining umbrella officers were obviously better trained and physically stronger than the girl. One officer caught up to her, tackled her to the ground and stuck the needle in her upper back. Before the trigger to the needle gun was even pulled a bang sounded from the top of the stairs. The officer fell backwards off of Sheena and a pool of blood erupted from his head. There was a clean bullet hole in his helmet going straight to his head, just above the brow point. Sheena's eyes bugged as she glanced in the direction the shot had come from. At the top of the stairs stood a serious looking woman with short black hair, a purple tube top, a short black skirt and knee high boots. The woman was the spitting image of the woman who had made the "Hoax video" on the zombie outbreak in raccoon city. Jill had her handgun pointed at the last umbrella agent and shouted to Sheena to get behind her. Sheena nodded, pulled herself off the floor and ran up the stairs. She made it safely behind the other woman.

"So you're Sheena MacDonald? The nursing student who's been spreading the news that our video is real. The one who's started a group that opposes the governments and media's decision to hide the truth about Raccoon city?" asked Jill.

"Uhh… yeah… what the hell is going on?" questioned Sheena.

"Umbrella wants to eliminate the threat of the truth leaking. They were going to kidnap you and get rid of the risk. I, as well as some others, hacked their network and discovered their plan. We didn't want umbrella to kill anymore innocent lives, especially because you and your group seem to be influencing many people in this city." Explained Jill as she backed up. She shot the two still living umbrella workers, hitting one in the arm and another in the shoulder.

Jill turned around to flee up another set of stairs and into the get away vehicle, before she could though she spotted a lean, short haired woman at the top of the last set of stairs.

"Alice?" asked Jill, questioning the presence of the new arrival.

"You're ganna want to get the hell out of here" said Alice calmly as she flicked away the ashes at the end of her cigarette.

Jill nodded as she grabbed the confused teens hand and pulled her past Alice. 30 seconds after the exchange of words the lights in the station went out. A demented growling and screaming echoed from the platform area at either side of the train lines.

Alice scoffed "Leave it to umbrella to send things like this just to kidnap one girl."

Alice pulled out her shotgun and ran towards the creatures. Three came from the left and two from the right. In the dark Alice could only make out the doglike glowing eyes and satanic florescent teeth.

Alice stopped at the edge, right on the yellow warning line. All the dogs-like creatures ran towards her, feet clicking on the metallic tracks. They all pounced at her. Alice fired her shotgun, splattering two creatures on the poster in the middle of the tracks. The other three were pushed back.

Alice placed her gun back in it's holder on her back and got into a fighting stance while sighing to herself, "I knew I should of stolen some shot gun shells."

One creature rushed at her and she threw a hook punch at its face, sending it flying into the wall. The other two creatures quickly follow the firsts lead and tackle Alice. She wrestles them both for a bit, then flips them off her using her feet. Alice quickly got to her feet. She pulled out her shotgun once again, holding it by the firing side, like a baseball bat.

The creatures rushed at her. She whacked them in the head, both at the same time, crushing ones head and sending the other to the floor. It struggled to get up and she walked up to it.

"You shoulda stayed down doggie" taunted Alice. She smirked then swung the gun down, crushing the creatures' skull.

Alice pulled out another cigarette and lights it up. As she sucked in the polluted air from the cancer stick, a rustling noise came from where she had punched the one dog-thing to.

"Hmm" scoffed Alice as she put the shotgun away.

The creature jumps at Alice and tries to bite her. During the bite attempt, Alice back flipped, grabbing the things head with her legs and firmly planting her hands on the ground. She pulls the dog creatures body with her movements and slams the head of the creature into the cement floor. The blood splatters, leaving Alice alone with five dog-things carcasses.

Alice runs off in the direction she came from to catch up with Jill and Sheena. She'd rather not have to fight any more things umbrella decided to send their way.

Back with Jill and Sheena

Jill pulled on Sheena's arm as Sheena stumbled and ran, trying her best to stay at the same pace. Jill spotted the exit and sighed in relief, a little too soon. Two umbrella officers stepped into view, and blocked the exit. Jill stopped abruptly and Sheena lost her balance, falling to the floor and running a bullet by an inch.

"Shit!" shouted Jill as she heaved Sheena up and practically dragged her to a safe spot behind a pillar.

Jill pulled out her handgun and reloaded it. She then took the gun in both hands as she prepared to fire. Jill waited for a break in the firing bullets and peaked out from behind the safe zone. She fired at them, not really seeing well enough to get a bull's-eye.

"Man, M-J's not ganna believe what's happening to me… wait! What if they go after him too! I have to go warn him!" thought Sheena to herself.

While Jill and the agents had a gun battle Sheena snuck out of the other side of the pillar. The agents did not notice her because they were focused on Jill. Sheena went along the walls farthest from the umbrella workers and snuck slowly towards the exit. As she was sneaking she noticed a fire hydrant. She broke the case as silently as she could and pulled out the object. Sheena then proceeded to sneak towards the agents. When she got as close as she could with out being spotted she turned on the hydrant. White foam sprayed into the faces of the umbrella agents and blinded them. Jill took her chance and got closer to them for a better vantage point. Jill pulled the trigger, hitting both the agents directly in the head.

"That was smart. Thanks." stated Jill before she went out the exit.

"No prob." responded Sheena as she followed Jill.

Jill and Sheena reached the street and a black car pulled up. The door opened to show a black haired man and a black man with a huge smile on his face in the driver seat.

"What took you so long Jill? Loosing your touch?" asked the black haired man.

"No, Olivera, they turned the lights out" responded Jill coolly.

"And were shooting rubber bullets at you" came Alice's voice from behind Jill and Sheena. She was holding up said rubber bullets.

"Uhh… can I go now?" asked Sheena nervously.

"Well if you want umbrella to catch you" said Alice as she motioned for Jill and Sheena to get into the car. Jill did so.

"I have to go. I have to meet my boyfriend! He might be in trouble too!" protested Sheena as Alice pushed her into the cars back seat.

"Well we'll just have to go get him" stated Alice bluntly.

"Uhh…. Ok…alright, so what the hell is going on?!" spluttered Sheena in confusion.

"Where's your boyfriend?" asked the Olivera man.

"M-J's supposed to meet me at Main station…" as soon as the words left Sheena's mouth the car sped off, jerking back everyone in the car for a sec.

The five passengers conversed, trying desperately to get Sheena to understand the situation. The car sped on down the side streets, narrowly missing many pedestrians. The black man driving clearly did not care too much for traffic laws.

"Hey, LJ., maybe you should be a little less reckless. We survived zombies. It'd be a shame to die because of a car accident!" Olivera joked while he did up his seat belt.

"Shut up, Carlos!" retorted LJ, not wanting any criticism on his driving skills.

Carlos chuckled while Alice and Jill smiled his way, appreciating his humor on such dark days.

**-7:23 pm, Main Station**

A young man with shoulder length curly brown hair stood next to the exit gates of Main station. He had music on and was bobbing his head along with it, causing his puffy pony-tail to bob with his head. He had a slight frown on his face and an impatient stance.

"Where's Sheena? She said she'd be here at 7:00… this station is getting really eerie too… I want to get out of here as soon as possible" M-J stroked his slight beard absently as his thoughts wondered.

M-J waited another 5 minutes. From the corner of his eye M-J made out an oddly dressed man step out of the alleyway. The man was wearing an umbrella uniform and was carrying a gun.

M-J sucked in air as his body sprung into immediate action. He jumped up over the exit gates, and then ran down the stairs, towards the trains. As he got to the trains he noticed there was more than one umbrella officer.

"Man, we must have really pissed umbrella off." M-J said to himself, getting into a jeet-kun do stance.

One umbrella agent ran at M-J, wearing an over sized helmet and a police baton. M-J jumped up and scissor kicks the agent in the head, breaking the helmets glass over the agent's eyes. The awkward agent stumbles around, his helmet weighing his head down towards the ground.

"Why was he even considered working with umbrella?" scoffed M-J to the other three agents who were inching towards him.

M-J puts up his gate once again and prepared to kick some ass. All three agents pointed their guns at M-J. M-J decided to make a run for it. He ran to the left dodging the bullets. Then he ducked behind a pillar. When the firing stopped M-J dodged out and tossed his shoe at one of the agents. It caught the agent off guard and he stumbled back and fell onto the tracks. The electrical current of the track fried the man.

While the umbrella workers were distracted, M-J took off up the stairs and out of the station. As he got to the front, a car pulled up recklessly in front of him. The back door was thrust open and a woman's voice shouted "Get in!" as M-J was yanked into the vehicle.

M-J was sprawled across the laps of three woman, one of whom he knew.

"Sheena!" shouted M-J as he hugged her.

""M-J! Did…?" asked Sheena as her smile kept growing wider.

"Umbrella attacked me!" stated M-J with his arms moving about.

"Well we better get outta here then" said Carlos, the car then immediately sped into action.

**- 9:13 pm, outskirts of Toronto**

The six people conversed in a hidden cabin just outside the city.

"So what your telling me is because I decided to tell people the truth about raccoon city, umbrella wants to kill me and M-J?" asked Sheena, her red hair bobbing and one eyebrow cocked.

Jill added in "Well they'll only kill you if you refuse to join them. You're studying to be a nurse, and nurses would be beneficial in their company.

"They'd end up killing me though, right... well trying" questioned M-J while he was leaned up against a wall, arms crossed.

"Yeah, pretty much" said Carlos with a mild laugh.

"I wouldn't go to your school again, Sheena, Umbrella owns Ryerson" said Alice, starring into Sheena's green eyes with a piercing gaze.

"I could pretend to be on their side…" suggested Sheena.

M-J walked up to Sheena and wrapped his arms around her. He whispered into her ear "It's too dangerous my love, I don't know what I'd do if you died."

A sad smiled washed over Sheena's face "Alright, I'll stay out of school for a couple of days and see what happens,"

"So where do we go now?" asked M-J, arms still around Sheena.

"I'd suggest not going to your homes, they'd obviously know where you live" blurted out LJ as her finished his coffee.

"Right…" agreed Alice, pondering what exactly to do with them.

"Well I'd like to warn my friends…" suggested Sheena hopefully.

"Not now, do it in the morning… things aren't looking to up for the world. There have already been some attacks similar to raccoon city on the outskirts of where the nuclear explosion happened. It won't be long before it spreads. Do either of you know how to fire a gun?" Alice asked.

"No" said Sheena and M-J in unison.

"Then you'd better learn before it's too late. I'd give this town maybe two or three weeks before it make it here… oh yeah, if you do see a zombie… shoot it in the head" informed Alice matter-of-factly.

"Well it doesn't have to be a bullet, it can be any damaging blow to the head" added Carlos.

"I see… anyone care to teach us how to use a gun then?" asked M-J.

Jill nodded and motioned the two new arrivals to the back of the house, preparing herself for a lesson. The two followed eagerly.

"So where's Angie?" Alice asked, directing her question to the two males remaining in the kitchen.

"She should be sleeping in her room right now…" replied Carlos.

"Good. How's she doing with the self-defense moves you've been teaching her?" asked Alice.

"She's getting the hang of it, she should be able to hold her own against enemies for a while if need be" concluded Carlos.

Alice nodded and the conversation was terminated as the three went off in their own direction. Each preparing for a long battle to come or getting rest they will defiantly need.


	2. Chapter 2

Resident Evil: The Storm

**Resident Evil: The Storm**

Chapter 2: Unsettling

**- 1 week and 1 day later**

**- 7:03 pm, Friday, Toronto**

**-38 days after the Raccoon city outbreak**

Alice, Carlos, Jill, LJ, Angie, and M-J sat on one side of the large rectangular dinner table. On the other side sat four new faces. There was a tanned Italian guy with spiked black hair, a brown skinned girl with a small afro and spiky bangs, a taller male with black skin and dredlocks, and a white girl with brown shoulder length hair. The group was conversing sternly about the recent events while they ate.

"The infection has now spread into several big cities in America and many small communities… the government forces and umbrella are trying to contain the outbreak and the public is fully aware of the dangers that the world faces…" Carlos stated as he took a bite of his steak.

"Yeah… I heard that a case has also popped up in North Korea the other day…" stated the dark haired Italian.

"Where did you hear this information, Theo?" asked Alice sounding a bit concerned.

"He read it off my international newspaper while we were on the subway earlier" replied the afro woman.

"Have you read anything else in the international newspaper, Nolisha?" asked Jill curiously.

"Not really… just that all the foreign countries are getting scared and are thinking about stopping travel from everywhere in the US, and possible even Canada, Mexico and South America" Nolisa informed.

"Hmm… and Canada is getting really tight on border laws… I think they should be tighter though" Alice said as she furrowed her brows.

"Maybe we should tell them how to deal with it better then, they can't still be after you guys. The public is aware that you guys were telling the truth" interjected Angie hopefully.

"No. Umbrella still won't let us near anything to do with the outbreak" Alice said sharply.

The table broke into a mild silence as everyone finished up their meals. The group had been working hard for the past week, the outlaw S.T.A.R.S officers had offered to train anyone who wanted to learn to fight incase the virus spread to Toronto. However not many had taken the offer, most of the citizens were content with their normal lives and believed that the US would deal with it in a couple of weeks. Only the four friends of Sheena and M-J had joined the recruit in hope of saving their lives and the lives of their friends and family.

The last of them finished eating and they were all about to clear their seat when M-J said "Hey guys… were is Sheena? She should have been back from school by now? Have you seen her Rojae?"

M-J glanced at the dreded teen, but he shook his head no, M-J then looked to the brown haired girl "How about you Laurena?"

Laurena looked up from her plate and replied "I saw her after our classes. She was at Young station. She said she was going to be at the umbrella lab for a bit before she comes here to train."

M-J nodded "I don't like her being at that place. She could get found out and imprisoned….or killed."

"I don't…" began Rojae but he was cut off by the squeaking of the front door opening. Everyone in the cabin, minus Angie, pulled out a gun and pointed it at the door. They waited. In stepped a familiar face. It was Sheena clad in a sweater and a knee length skirt.

"Hey guys! I'm hoooommee!" sang Sheena glancing and smiling in the direction of all the firearms.

Everyone lowered their weapon. Angie went off to the living room to turn on the TV and LJ followed. Jill, Alice, and Carlos went to the kitchen to discuss their own issues. M-J, Laurena, Rojae, Nolisha and Theo went over to the front door to greet Sheena.

"Hey, how you doing babe?" asked M-J as he hugged Sheena.

"Fine… man I'm so glad I stole my moms car from her! It's so much easier to travel!" stated Sheena happily.

"Yeah but you like just got your G1 several months ago! You're not even supposed to be driving alone!" said Laurena in a matter of fact tone.

"Meh, if she doesn't crash or anything no one will ever be the wiser!" said Rojae cheerily a smile on his face as usual.

"Yeah, your being a criminal like my dad now!" said Theo in his usual joking manner.

"Well we're going to have to if we want to survive! The way umbrella's going, they'll never stop the outbreak. They keep trying to make everyone think it's not a big deal and that they have it under control! No wonder the city people aren't panicking! They believe the low lives that started this!" shouted Sheena as she got riled up about the situation once again.

"Yeah…" said Nolisha as she was deep in her own thoughts.

The six teens sat down on the stairs leading upstairs and started talking.

"So did you find out any new information on umbrella?" asked M-J.

"Sorta… I also stole some more antidote vials!" Sheena said as she waved a couple of vials in the air then continued "Well I overheard that the umbrella base is going to quit trying to protect the cities and are just going to recruit those that they think they'll need. They're going to lock down all the hives and wait till the virus blows over… therefore ditching everyone who is considered average and normal…"

"WHAT! That's horrible! How could they do that!" shouted Laurena in protest.

The whole house heard Laurena and their curiosity was perked, all the other occupants of the house raced over to find out what the youths were discussing. Sheena repeated the bit of information she had found out.

"Wow… leave it to umbrella to do something like that… looks like its people like us who'll be left trying to protect others…" Jill stated in disgust.

"Yeah… thanks for the news clip there kido, we better start recruiting more people or else this cities got no chance" Carlos said to his fellow S.T.A.R.S members and LJ.

"We could… or we could go to the infected cities and help fight them now!" argued Jill.

"We've already been over this woman..." continued LJ as the adults walked off to the kitchen, continuing their debate.

The six teens sat there silent for a bit before Sheena had a sudden thought "OH yeah! I remember I came across some papers that had possible new recruits! And guess who was on one of them!"

"Who?" asked Nolisha and Theo in unison.

"ALEX ROSS! I guess they noticed he was exploding with knowledge too!" said Sheena as she started to laugh, the rest soon joined in too.

"Aahah… so at least he'll be safe, and probably Riannagh too because he'd insist that she's be taken in as well" noted M-J with a bit of relied that at least some of his friends will be safe, the others shared that same feeling.

"Maybe I should work on being in there too… probably be safer… I just have to convince them that I'm smart… how'd you do it Sheena?" Nolisha asked giving Sheena a slight nudge to the side.

"Hey shut up! Your ganna need my help when the shit happens! I'll know how to keep you from dying!" shouted Sheena in retort.

"Hey ShUTuP!" mimicked Theo in an overly baby voice.

The lot of them all burst out into laughter, Sheena had a slight pout on her lips. M-J then stood as the laughter died. He pulled out his gun that the S.T.A.R.S had graciously provided him with.

"Maybe we should go practice firing again" suggested M-j wisely as the other nodded.

Sheena sighed then followed them "I guess. I'm still exhausted though from school! They've like increased our training ten-fold! I'm pretty much a full fledged year two nurse! They figure they'll need lots of nurses if the incident does happen!" Sheena explained away till her voice disappeared into the back.

In the Kitchen

Jill sat on the kitchen counter, Alice was leaned against the fridge, her arms crossed, LJ was sitting in a chair he pulled up and Carlos was pacing around. Jill's arms moved wildly about as she tried desperately to convince her fellow raccoon city survivors to go and help fight in the infected cities.

"What ever! This argument is pointless. I think we'd better worry about the places that have a chance, then those who are already doomed…" said Alice with a finalizing tone.

Jill looked at the ground defeated, and mumbled "We could still be a help…"

Carlos and LJ looked between the two women then at each other. As each they caught each others glance they shook their head.

"Well I'm going to go see how the brats are doing outside…" informed LJ as he walked out of the kitchen and to the back of the house.

"I'm going to see if I can hack some umbrella files…" Carlos said as he went up the stairs to one of the four bedrooms in the cabin. The bedrooms were they stored the laptops.

Alice and Jill stared at each other for another moment. They both went their separate ways. Alice went to the back as well, and Jill went to sit down beside Angie in the living room.

Out Back

All six teens stood facing the trees. On seven trees hung idle targets that were made out of cardboard with almost life-size heads or bodies. Four were in the midst of firing, one was reloading and the other was trying to aim. LJ stood in the background with Alice observing their progress.

Nolisha was firing at the zombies head. She missed the head by a cm and hit its neck. Nolisha was wearing dark blue jean short-shorts and a red top. The top had a knitted design above the breast area and led into a halter strap. She was also wearing black and white converse shoes.

Rojae was also firing at the zombie target, hitting it in the temples. Rojae cursed as he readied to fire again. Rojae was wearing blue jeans and a green fitted t-shirt. The t-shirt read 'I'm a keeper'. He was also wearing a pair of checkered black and white skater shoes.

M-J and Theo were both firing at the targets head, M-J was managing to hit it slightly to the left of on eyebrow (which was closest to dead center as of yet) and Theo was hitting it in the middle of its right eyebrow. Theo was wearing a white dress shirt with a black bird design on the back, a white tank top underneath and dark green cargo pants. M-J was wearing a black t-shirt with the words 'Destructo' on the front, the collar of a white and blue pin-stripped dress shirt stuck out from underneath the collar of the t-shirt and from under the sleeves. The dress shirts sleeves were folded up to the elbow and hung about an inch below the sleeved of the t-shirt. M-J had a peer of dark blue jeans on and a chain hung at his side.

Laurena was the one who was still aiming. She had a steady arm and was looking down the barrel of the gun to make sure she got a perfect shot. Laurena was wearing capri jeans and a silky turquoise dress shirt. She had on black square rimmed glasses and black flats on her feet. Laurena fired her gun after several seconds and she hit the target directly between the eyebrows.

LJ and Alice looked at each other and nodded, a bit of satisfaction in the progress of the teens.

"I think in a couple of days they should be able to hold their own in a zombie outbreak" thought LJ out loud.

Alice nodded then added "I wouldn't leave them alone though. Even the most skilled marksman would be over thrown if left in a swarm of those monsters."

Sheena was loaded her gun in a moderate amount of time, then proceeded to fire at the target. She hit the target a bit right of the bull's-eye, gaining a few claps from Laurena and Rojae.

-**The next morning**

**- 9:36 am**

**- In a middle class home near main station**

A tall and skinny boy, wearing a baggy blue turtle-neck sweater and faded blue jeans was scurrying about his room. He stuffed several philosophy books into his bag, as well as some biology books. As he readied to leave the house he heard his phone ring. He sighed then walked over to the phone and answered.

"Hello, Alex Ross speaking"

"Alex Ross, this is Dr. Steelberg, your psychology professor has recommended you for our recruiting on the mission to discover a cure for the T-virus. Your professor has said many good things about you and says you are very bright. I've looked at your transcripts and I believe he is right. You have a day to think over joining our cause. I will give you further information if you choose to accept the request. You will also get to bring four people in with you, as we'll be putting our facilities on lock down until we have discovered a cure. Good day" spoke the voice on the other line.

"What…?" said Alex Ross as he hung up and walked out the door to contemplate the new information.

**TBA**

**Author Note: **Hey guys!! I've finished another chapter… please review and… check out my art for this story at sheenagami./gallery/#Resident-Evil-The-storm


	3. Chapter 3

Resident Evil: The Storm

**Resident Evil: The Storm**

Chapter 3: Bad Daze

**- 2 weeks and 4 days later**

**- 11:56 am, Wednesday, Toronto**

**- 57 days after the Raccoon city outbreak**

Sheena sat on a bench outside of a large building sipping at her coffee. A sign several feet in front of her read 'Sunnybrook Hospital'. The air was crisp. A bus zoomed past Sheena and then stopped at the bus stop to the left of her. Six or seven people got off the bus then walked toward the entrance. She glanced at them as they walked past, and then sighed as she said to herself "Man its busy today! I've been working like a dog all morning!"

Sheena took another sip of her coffee and spilt some on her purple scrub shirt. She sighed then drifted into her own head once again "I can't believe that Jill would do that…"

**Flashback**

**-1 week and 3 days earlier**

It was morning and the birds were chirping. In one of the bedrooms of the cabin five teens were rustled awake by loud sounds in the lower part of the house. Nolisha glanced at the clock, it read '6:38 am'. The group groaned. Sheena and M-J were together on one single bed, Nolisha was alone on another, on the floor was Rojae and Theo cuddled up in massive amounts of sleeping bags. Sheena glanced around the room groggily.

"Laurena's missing… she must be up already… that morning person son-of-a-bitch" said Sheena to no one in particular.

"Why are they shouting so loud? I could have had much more sleep!" Theo protested as he lay back down.

M-J hadn't even bothered sitting up, he grabbed Sheena's pillow and shoved it over his face, blocking out the noise. He was sound asleep once again in a matter of seconds. Sheena rolled her eyes and stood up. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and pj's. She walked over to her bag and pulled out some clothes to quickly change into. Nolisha got up too but didn't even bother changing. She went down stairs in her purple short-short pj bottoms and her loose matching tank top. Rojae stood up, pulled on his pants from the previous day and sleepily trudged after Nolisha.

Sheena exited the washroom and swiftly returned to the room and threw her pajamas on top of M-J's torso. Sheena was now wearing a black knee-length dress with a lot of flow and a white knitted sweater. She walked down the stairs and met up with the others in the kitchen.

In the kitchen were Carlos, Alice, Angie, Nolisha and Rojae. Carlos and Alice were passing about angrily discussing something heatedly. Rojae, Nolisha and Angie sat at the table. Angie was munching on some toast. Sheena pulled up a chair and sat down next to Angie. Angie glanced at Sheena and smiled a sad smile.

"So what's up?" asked Nolisha, breaking the silence amongst the table.

Angie looked down then tossed the three adolescents the note that Carlos had found that morning on the fridge. The note read 'Dear Alice, Carlos, LJ, Angie, Sheena, M-J, Nolisha, Rojae, Theo and Laurena. I'm sorry to say this, but I couldn't take it anymore. I can't just wait for the outbreak to spread further. I have to go help those who need me in America. I'm leaving while you guys sleep and you can't stop me. Bye and Thanks for saving my life Alice. I'll miss you all. You probably won't see me ever again so I hope you guys stay safe, or at least alive. Bye. Jill.'

Rojae's eyes bugged then were glazed over with tears. He looked at Sheena and Nolisha who had similar expressions.

"But… why? She'll be killed!" exclaimed Nolisha.

Alice and Carlos both looked at Nolisha and the other occupants of the table with stern looks "Don't say that. Jill is very skilled. I'm sure she'll be ok" said Carlos with a small amount of doubt in his voice.

**End Flashback**

Sheena was shaken back into reality as an asian girl with straight long hair ran up to her. She was wearing pink scrubs. The girl caught her breath for a minute before beginning to speak.

"Sheena, your needed back in the ER, sorry your break is cut short. We need all the help we can get. It's pretty brutal in there" said Su Li.

Sheena gathered up her stuff and followed Su Li into the front doors. As they got further into the building, the sight of racing health care providers increased. Some were pushing patients on stretchers, some were carrying different medical equipment, and some were racing about looking over charts. They kept walking until they came to the hall with a sign on the wall that read 'Emergency'. Sheena walked up to an older woman with short brown hair in a blue scrub.

"Miss, what is it you need my help with?" asked Sheena.

"The rest of the staff is busy and we need three people for this job. Follow me to this room" informed her clinical instructor as she lead Sheena and Su Li to the end of the hall.

"It's a man who came in five minutes ago, at first he was fine and I was looking after him, but then he started to twitch and vomit everywhere. Mrs. Tress came in to help me but he was thrashing too much. We have to restrain him but we need three people, two to hold and one to strap. She told me to rush and go get you so I did!" continued Su Li.

"Alright, so I guess me and Mrs. Tress will hold down the patient and you'll put the restraints on Su Li" inquired Sheena.

The other two nurses nodded. Mrs. Tress grabbed some restraints from one of the storage rooms. The three put on all the protective equipment, which included a mask, gloves, a gown and goggles. They then headed into the room, closing the door behind them.

The patient was a man in his forties. He was still in his street wear. He was twitching on the floor beside the bed, vomit and blood was all over the room and the man. He appeared to have a wound on his neck and arm. His eyes were rolling back in his head.

As the three women approached the patient, his twitches became more spasmodic. Sheena and Mrs. Tress grabbed the patient under his arm pits and hoisted him up onto the bed. As Sheena and Mrs. Tress got the man lying on his back he started to cough. In a matter of seconds he started wretch. Blood was coughed up, splattering a bit on Mrs. Tress and Sheena's gowns. They quickly turned him to his side so he wouldn't choke.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sheena a bit worried, the t-virus was pretty close to Toronto now and this didn't seem like any normal case, after all it looked like bite marks on his neck and arm.

"I'm not sure yet, the doctor thinks he got some kind of poison in his wounds after he was attacked by wild dogs in his garage" replied Mrs. Tress.

"What were wild dogs doing in his house?" asked Sheena, not liking were this was heading.

"Maybe he lives near a large park?" interjected Su Li as she tightened the restraints around the man's arms, legs and torso.

"There we go, he's secure. The doctor can now properly examine him" informed Mrs. Tress, satisfaction in her voice.

The three headed to the door again, Sheena took one last glance towards the patient. His head had been tilted to the side incase he puked again. Mrs. Tress ordered that a nurse check up on him every ten minutes.

Sheena exited the room and took off her protective equipment in the proper order. As she was throwing the dirtied equipment into the hazardous waste bin she heard a cry come from the room across from her. Sheena, Su Li and Mrs. Tress rushed into the room to see what the matter was.

In the new room there was a doctor on the floor clutching his hand as blood streamed out. Near the bed stood an elderly woman with glazed over eyes and blood all around her mouth. She stalked towards the doctor, ready to take another bite from him.

"Fuck, it's here!" shouted Sheena as she looked around the room for any sort of weapon.

Sheena spotted a disregarded needle by the old woman's feet "Su Li, go tell the secretary that the t-virus has made its way into Canada. Get her to inform all health care providers..."

"But what do we do?!" asked Su LI in panic.

"We stay and get rid of the infected, and help those who can be saved" said Sheena in a commanding tone.

Mrs. Tress had been by the doctor's side, trying to bandage the wound. She was also talking to the old woman, beckoning her to calm down and stop. The old woman was mere inches away from the instructor and ready to bite.

Sheena quickly dashed behind the old lady, picked up the syringe. She then pulled the lever up, letting air into the needle. The old lady had just lunged at Mrs. Tress and she was trying to fend her off. Sheena hauled back her arm and stuck the needle into the zombies head, injecting an unknown substance and air into the brain. The zombie turned and started to stalk towards Sheena.

Several steps after the injection the old ladies shell fell to the floor. Sheena sighed in relief. She had survived her first zombie encounter.

"Are you two ok?" asked Sheena.

The two other occupants of the room nodded and Sheena continued "Did you get bitten Mrs. Tress?"

"No…" said the lady in a daze.

"Good. Mr.… Hunter, I think you need to come with me" informed Sheena as she headed out the door.

Sheena called over her shoulder "Mrs. Tress. If you encounter anymore of these, damage the spine or head"

Sheena sped down the hall, Doctor Hunter in tow. She neared the secretary's counter and spotted Su Li looking very nervous. Su Li spotted Sheena and headed towards her.

"How are you so calm? I wasn't prepared for this! I thought the U.S. would take care of this! What do we do?" Su Li's voice was panicked and the good doctor nodded along to her questions.

"Well, I didn't think the U.S. would stop it so I've been preparing. Plus I've been working with in an umbrella facility for the past few weeks. I've learned a lot about the virus… and its anti-virus" informed Sheena as the three stalked on some more.

"There's an anti-virus?!" exclaimed Su Li and Doctor Hunter.

"Yeah, it's your lucky day doctor, you get to live another day longer" said Sheena with a mild amount of sarcasm in her voice.

Sheena halted her brisk walk and turned towards a storage room. She quickly punched in the code and opened the door.

"What are you doing Sheena?" asked Su Li.

"Just getting some weapons incase we need it…" informed Sheena picking up a handful of packaged needles.

"Good idea" said Doctor Hunter as he followed suit.

Sheena, Su Li and Mr. Hunter grabbed many supplies like needles, bandages, medications (Sheena grabbed mostly sedatives and things to deal with infection). They shoved them in their pockets. Once they had their supplies they headed out the room and back to their destination, getting the anti-virus from the woman's locker room.

As the trio marched down the halls they had to pass a waiting area for walk in patients. One woman was sitting down holding her arm. She had bit marks all over her and didn't look too good. Sheena glanced at her then halted.

"Shit, this one's infected too!" Sheena said as she pointed at the woman.

All the occupants looked up and panicked. They ran out of the hospital or further into the hospital. Sheena pulled out the needle, opened the package and readied it full of air. Su Li and the doctor followed suit. All eyes were on the woman. The woman started to produce low moans. She looked up at the three and bared her canines. She lunged at Sheena and Sheena stuck the needle right into her eye, releasing air into her blood stream. The woman didn't slow down a bit so Sheena opted to stab the woman several more times with the needle. Su Li stood in the background nervously holding the needle as tight as she could, going to join in the fight then backing away in fear.

The doctor was about to join in too when a teenage boy that had remained in the room jumped onto his back. The teenager bite into Dr. Hunters scalped, tearing away at flesh and leaving groove marks in the bone. Dr. Hunter let out blood curdling screams then fell to the ground.

Su Li screamed and rushed to the doctor's side, needle ready in her hand. Sheena was distracted by the screams and glanced toward the other two. Her needle snapped off in the woman's scalp. Sheena tossed the woman off her and rushed to help Su Li.

Su Li had stabbed the needle deeply into the teen's forehead and injected the air. The zombie teen moaned at her once more then fell to the ground. Sheena went to Su Li side and put a hand on the sobbing girls shoulder.

Three dead bodies lay on the ground about Su Li and Sheena. Sheena glanced around then quickly went to help up her Asian friend. Sheena put her hands under Su Li's arm pits and hoisted her up to her feet. Su Li winced in pain then showed Sheena her wound on her forearm.

Sheena's eyes winced a bit at the bite marks on Su Li's arm "Shit, well we better get to my locker then, before the virus spreads too much."

Su Li nodded then headed out of the waiting area, Sheena was about to follow when she heard a moan come from Dr. Hunter. She made one quick decision and then lifted leg high. She then proceeded to stomp down hard on the doctor's head. She did it several times until she hears a mild popping sound. Convinced that she'd broken the skull Sheena rushed off after Su Li.

The two walked briskly along, passing some rooms that seemed to have blood on sheets and floors but no one inside. Sheena and Su Li were getting more and more worried with the amount of evidence that attacks happened. The two looked at each other then broke off into a run. They reached the elevator then took it to the basement. They sprinted on, passing by a man lying face down on the floor, he seemed to have been eaten, and he was missing an arm. They paid no mind to him and continued to the lockers.

They turned a corner and stopped right outside a door with a key pad. Su Li typed in the password with shaky fingers. The door unlocked and Sheena pushed the door open, glancing in to scope out the area. On the floor was a blonde haired nurse crying into her hands. She had gauze wrapped around her calf.

"Anybody else in here?" asked Sheena as she entered the room.

The girl shook her head no. Su Li entered too. She went straight to her locker and fiddled with the lock. After a minute she had finally unlocked it. She threw the door open then grabbed for her things. Sheena pulled out a large bag and her street clothes.

"Are you ok?" asked Su Li to the blonde girl.

"Yeah… no… I don't know. One of those things bite my leg then I ran and hid here… I think I'm going to die!" said the blond in between sobs.

Su Li bent down to the blondes level and put a hand on her shoulder "Your not going to die, I got bitten too see" Su Li showed her wound "but my friend Sheena over there" Su Li pointed towards Sheena who was now wearing a black shirt and in the middle of taking off her pants "She has an anti-virus! We'll be safe!"

The blonde looked up, showing off her name tag that read Amanda "Really?" she had hope in her voice.

"Yes really, now get over her so I can give it to you two… and I suggest changing into comfortable clothes I wouldn't want to have to be running around for day in scrubs!" Sheena joked as she took out the secured case of the anti-virus.

The two nodded and headed towards Sheena, who was now wearing a short flowing grey skirt, black and white leggings, black flats, a black loose tank top with a pink belt just under her bust. Sheena took Su Li's arm and pulled out one of the ten vials holding the anti-virus. Sheena injected Su Li then Amanda.

Su Li and Amanda followed Sheena's advice on the clothing as well and were now wearing street clothes. Su Li was wearing black Bermuda shorts and a white plain t-shirt. Amanda had on tight skinny jeans and tight red t-shirt with 'American Eagle' written across the chest.

"Now what? Should we escape?" asked Amanda.

"Well I'm going to try and help more people… they called the police right?" said Sheena as she pulled out a gun from her side bag.

"Yeah they called the police… they should be here soon…" Su Li said as she eyed Sheena's weapon.

"You two can go if you like, but I'm ganna try and help as many people as I can" Sheena said as she turned to leave the locker room.

"I'm going then!" shouted Amanda as she pushed her way past Sheena and ran off.

"I think I'll stick with you. You seem to be prepared… I think I'll survive longer with you!" said Su Li.

Sheena nodded then headed out of the room and towards the elevator. On their way they noticed the corpse had started crawling in the direction Amanda had run. Sheena shot it in the head and continued to the elevator. Su Li glanced at the corpse a second then hurried after Sheena.

"We need more supplies and a better weapon for you Su Li" contemplated Sheena.

"I could grab cane and use it as a club" suggested Su Li.

"Not a bad idea" the elevator doors opened on the third floor "Let's GO!" and then Sheena and Su Li rushed off to the closest storage room.

**- 1:29 pm **

**- In the S.T.A.R.S Hideout Cabin**

LJ mixed up his cup of coffee and settled on the couch in front of the TV. Everyone in the house, minus Sheena and Laurena were in the back practicing shooting. LJ switched on the TV and then changed it to the news channel. The reporter on the screen informed the public in a panicked voice of the happenings at Sunnybrook hospital that afternoon, and of other separate cases across the city. LJ dropped his mug.

The front door then swung open, LJ pulled out his gun. Laurena staggered into the door, she had blood splatters on her arms and some smeared on her cheek. She had a slight limp and she had her two handguns drawn.

"The t-virus is here" said Laurena in a deadpan tone.

"Shit" swore LJ.

TBC

A/N: Bwahah! This took me longer than the last but I'm satisfied…. I also didn't get to put everything I wanted in this chapter. Well I guess it'll just be material for the next! :D woo!


	4. Chapter 4

Resident Evil: The Storm

**Resident Evil: The Storm**

Chapter 4: Troubling Journeys

**- 12:30 am, Wednesday, Toronto**

**- During the Sunnybrook hospital outbreak**

**- 57 days after the Raccoon city outbreak**

Laurena was standing on a bus platform, her arms were crossed and she had earphones in her ears. She was wearing a black dress with belts and buckles all over it. She also had on red leggings, black shoes and a studded belt. She kept glancing at her watch, the bus was late. The platform sign above her head read 'Route 102'.

Laurena could not stand being in the city anymore, whenever she looked at the civilians she became sick. Everyone went along their normal lives, smiling and being calm. They shouldn't be. Every day the virus got closer and closer to their borders. The U.S was pretty much defeated, almost every state was taken over, and the virus had spread into Mexico and has made it to several small towns in Europe. No one should be calm right now. She hated having to go to school everyday and pretend that things will be solved.

As Laurena was lost in her thoughts a bus had pulled up to the platform. She sighed and got onto the bus. After a minute the bus pulled out of the station and followed its route. She had sat at the back of the bus and placed her black purse on her lap.

Laurena scanned the occupants of the bus and everything appeared to be normal. She relaxed a little then drifted off into her own thoughts. For a half hour she had been in a daze, not noticing who was leaving and who was boarding the bus. The bus stopped once again to pick up a passenger and the breaks made a high pitched shriek.

A homeless man who smelt of piss, body odor and alcohol stepped onto the bus, he stood in the front for a minute. The bus driver got annoyed and said "Just drop your change in and go sit down!" the homeless man grunted then did so. On his way to sit down he stopped at an old lady, a teen boy and a business man to ask for some spare change. No one gave him any so he sat down.

The three people he asked for change gave him a disgusted look before they decided to ignore him. Laurena shook her head at the people "at least he doesn't smell like rotting flesh" after muttering under her breath Laurena noticed that the homeless man had a slight limp in his right leg. She decided she'd observe him for a while, make sure he's only drunk and not bitten.

After 5 minutes the homeless man appeared to fall asleep. The bus stopped again to pick another passenger as the doors to the bus opened a pregnant woman in a pink dress staggered onto the bus. The bus driver asked "Are you ok miss?" Laurena's attention was then pulled to the front were woman turned her head towards the passengers and bared her teeth. The woman had bit marks all over her arms and one on her clavicle.

The bus driver repeated "Miss" but it fell to deaf ears. Everyone on the bus had their eyes on the pregnant woman. She was eyeing everyone hungrily, and everyone else was eyeing her with interest and fear. Finally after about 10 seconds of staring she lunged at the business man in the front. She bite into his bald scalp and started ripping away at his flesh.

The bus erupted into screams. The bus driver opened the front door and ran out of the bus. Three people ran out the front door, and five others had gone to the back door. Unfortunately, the bus driver hadn't unlocked the back door when he left. Laurena had succeeded in pulling out her two handguns from her purse and aimed it at the zombie in the front.

Laurena fired two bullets, each hitting the zombie and her victim in the head. The two fell to the ground. The five other passengers ran past the still bodies and out onto the streets.

Laurena smirked a bit "well that was mildly satisfying… and also disturbingly disgusting."

Laurena headed to the front of the bus to get off, but found herself being knocked to the floor. She glanced up and found the homeless man was on top off her trying to bite at any part of her. During her fall she'd dropped her gun and it slid to the foot of the dead business man. She had her hands on either side of the face, preventing him from biting any part of her.

The homeless man's stench was even worse up close and he was rather large, making his presence on top of Laurena even more uncomfortable. The two thrashed around a bit before Laurena finally got some leverage. She rolled the two of them over then kicked at the zombie. He went crashing into a row of seats in the back. Laurena quickly got up and ran to the gun. She picked it up then fired at the zombies head. He fell and hit the ground hard.

Laurena ran off the bus. She looked around and found a street sign, it read 'Markham'.

"Good" thought laurena "that means I only have to travel another half hour".

Laurena then glanced around the area. The area she had to head towards was mostly farm fields and behind her were the last remnants of city. Laurena walked along the road for a while until she came across a coffee shop, it was the first store she has seen in a while.

There was one car in the parking lot, but the driver's door was wide open. Laurena crept closer and observed that the keys were still dangling from the ignition and blood was smeared on the inside of the door and window of the driver's seat. Laurena had her guns drawn and she crept to the side of the car that had the open door. There was a big pool of blood on the ground just under the door. Laurena went to go take the keys when she heard screams come from the coffee shop. She ran to into the shop, both guns aimed in front of her ready to fire.

In the coffee shop was an Asian woman, who was the clerk, behind the counter screaming, one man with a bite on his arm holding up a chair and a zombie with pieces of his face missing slowly walking towards the man. Laurena was just about to pull the trigger when she heard growling coming from behind her. She glanced behind her and spotted a husky. Her eyes widened in shock. The dog had blood allover its fur and a few chunks from its thigh.

"SHIT!" screamed Laurena as she kicked the door closed as fast as she could.

The door had not fully closed so Laurena leaned on the door with all her weight, hoping to keep the dog out. Her whole body was shaking in fear. The husky was slamming into the door forcefully, causing the door to buckle at the hinges. While Laurena was distracted the zombie in the building had tackled the man and started to bite chunks out of his neck. The clerk shrieked.

"Stupid mother fucker!" Laurena yelled as she raised her shaking hands and fired at the zombie.

She hit it's back then hit it in the back of the skull. She was about to pull the trigger and fire at the man who had been eaten but the banging on the door suddenly stopped. Moments later the dog burst in through the window, sending glass across the room. The dog went straight for the Asian clerk. The woman had dodged the first pounce by throwing herself to the floor, but the dog was quick. It leapt on top of her and chewed away at her arm. The girl screamed in agony as her flesh was ripped from her bone.

Laurena ran towards the dog, still shaking, and guns pointed directly at the creatures head. She fired several times, hitting the mark three times. The dog fell to the ground. The clerk was breathing heavily and gripping the large hole in her forearm.

"Come with me, I'll drop you off at a hospital…I also got..." Laurena reached in her purse, after a few second of groping she swore "Fuck, it's not here, I must of dropped the anti-virus in on the bus when the homeless guy attacked me!"

The clerk looked confused, so Laurena just grabbed the first cloth she could find and wrapped it around the woman's wound. Laurena decided not to tell the lady what she'd become. At least the clerk would have the last bit of life full of hope. Laurena shot the dead man under the zombie as his moan reminded her of his existence. She then ushered the woman out the door and into the car she had just acquired.

Laurena had only driven for 5 minutes when the Asian woman named Jessica Lee faded into unconsciousness. Laurena checked her pulse and realized that she'd just passed away. Laurena clutched her gun and shot the girl in the head, then pushed her out of the door. Laurena then continued on the road towards the S.T.A.R.S cabin.

**- 1:29 pm **

**- In the S.T.A.R.S Hideout Cabin**

Laurena ran up to the front door and opened it. She staggered into the door. She had blood splatters on her arms and some smeared on her cheek. She had a slight limp and she had her two handguns drawn.

"The t-virus is here" said Laurena in a deadpan tone.

"Shit" swore LJ.

Laurena and LJ went to the back were the others were, LJ started "Guys, we have a problem. The t-virus is here now!"

"What?" exclaimed Alice, Carlos, M-J, and Nolisha.

"Already?" asked Rojae, who had been in the middle of throwing a punch at a pad M-J was holding up.

"Yeah… there's a lot of them too" added Laurena.

"So far the biggest outbreaks are located in Sunnybrook hospital and the Markham area" informed LJ.

"SUNNYBROOK?" exclaimed M-J "that's the hospital Sheena was working at today!"

"That's not good" said Alice as she pondered the situation.

"Then we better go get her then" said Carlos as he picked up an automatic gun.

"Ok. Me and Carlos will got get her. The rest…" started Alice but she was cut off by M-J.

"No. I'm coming too. I have to make sure she's ok" said M-J sternly.

"Fine." agreed Alice.

"I'm coming too" added Laurena.

Alice sighed "fine, but that's it. LJ you watch the cabin and make sure the lot of them are ok. If the zombies make it here, then contact us over the radio."

The four who were going to get Sheena packed up their equipment and pilled into the car Laurena had acquired on her journey. Carlos was driving, Alice was in the passenger seat and M-J and Laurena were in the back. The engine started and the car began to pull out of the driveway.

LJ ran out the door and called to the vehicle "While you're in town I suggest getting a vehicle with more room, like a truck or something. It'll be easier to travel with all of us!"

"Sure thing!" responded Carlos before he sped off.

**- 2:42 pm, Sunnybrook Hospital**

Sheena, Su Li and a police officer were standing in a blocked off room, an overturn filling cabinet and a couple of desks barricaded the door. On the other side stood several zombies and a strange creature that only looked partly human.

"Sheena, why'd you have to give that guy the anti-virus? Now he's scarier than a zombie!" whispered Su Li.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it mutates a person if the t-virus has taken over too much of the body…" Sheena apologized, a mild amount of terror in her voice.

"Excuse me ladies, but I think we should deal with the problem before we talk about why this happened!" said the armed officer.

"Right, do you have anymore ammo, Jeff?" Sheena inquired.

Jeff nodded "yeah, but I've only got about 10 more bullets… I also have two grenades… you?"

"I'm out of ammo. I still have some needles… but I doubt it'll do much against that creature" informed Sheena as she glanced at her gun and her bag.

"Can't you call for back up?" asked Su Li hopefully.

"I think mostly everyone else is dead…" sadness dripped from Jeff's words "They should have taken the t-virus threat more seriously, gotten us more prepared."

"Hey, I prepared for it too, but it's still worse than I thought it'd be. Nothing can truly prepare you for such a…" Sheena was cut off by the mutated man crashing into the door. The door wobble in a bit, moving the barricade back an inch.

"Shit! We need a plan!" Su Li shouted.

"Ok…umm…" Sheena thought "Grenade! Use a grenade!"

Jeff nodded "good idea. You two behind the desk over there" Jeff upset the metal table.

Sheena and Su Li went behind the table were the metal would shield them. Jeff followed but didn't duck behind the table top. Jeff pulled out a grenade and prepared it. They waited a few seconds, watching the door get pushed in. The barricade fell and Jeff pulled the pin from the grenade and tossed it. He quickly ducked and then the explosion happened.

The creature wailed. Jeff and Sheena got up from behind the table. They both walked cautiously towards the ruble that the monster was now buried under. Jeff had his gun pointed in the direction of the monster. Sheena had a needle gripped firmly in her hand.

The rubble pulsed, and then the mutant burst up in a standing position. It's tentacle like arms waved wildly. It let out a horrendous wail from its fleshy face. The mouth could not be distinguished from the mass of tumor-like bulges all over it.

Jeff fired his automatic rifle, hitting the creature in the head. It didn't fall or even flinch. It started to walk towards Jeff, and then if whipped one of it's tentacles at the gun, knocking it out of Jeff's hands. It took another step closer to the cop.

While the mutant was distracted Sheena jumped on its back and stabbed the needle straight into its brain. She injected a strange green substance in it. The creature hissed and grabbed Sheena with its tentacles. It launched her across the room. With a smack Sheena hit the wall behind Su Li then tumbled to the ground.

Su Li screamed "Sheena!" then went to her aid.

While the two girls were occupied Jeff watched the monster slowly start to shut down. It finally collapsed to the floor, tentacle landing right in front of Jeff's foot. Jeff then looked to the hole the grenade had made in the wall and noticed five or six zombies marching slowly towards them. Two of the zombies were on fire. Jeff ran to Sheena's side and grabbed her arm, helping her up.

"We got to move. We should get the hell out of this hospital, there's no people left to save!" Jeff said and Su Li and Sheena nodded.

The three ran past the zombies, smacking them in the head when need be. They were on the top floor, so they headed towards the stairs.

**- Outside the Hospital**

The car closed in on the hospital but found that it was blocked off by a police blockade. Alice looked around the area. She noticed many armed vehicles were surrounding the area. There were many police men who had their guns pointed towards the hospital, ready to shoot any zombie that exited the building.

"Shit, how are we suppose to get in there?" asked M-J as he observed the scene.

"We could just ask them if we can go in?" suggested Carlos.

"Not a bad idea" said Alice as she raised her eyebrows.

Alice got out of the vehicle and walked towards the officer who seemed to be in charge.

"Excuse me, 'mam, this area is off limits" spoke an officer but Alice ignored him.

She walked straight up to the chief and said "Our friend is locked in there, so you either let us go in or you go get her."

"I'm sorry there's no hope for anyone…" The man trailed off as Alice lifted the man into the air with her mind.

"Yes, yes. You may go get her!" the man said with terror in his voice.

Alice got back into the car and told Carlos to drive on in the barricade. The officers opened up a path and they entered. Carlos pulled up in front of the hospitals main entrance, and then parked the car. It was not a parking space but the staff wouldn't really mind anymore.

The four pilled out of the car then entered the building. There were several zombies wandering in the distance. Alice walked over to a map on the wall and examined it.

"Ok. So there are 5 floors. We should split up to look. I'll take the top floor. Carlos, you take the second, Laurena on the third and M-J the fourth. We'll check the first together if we still can't find her. Everyone armed?" Alice said as she plotted out the action to be set in motion.

"Yup" the other three said in unison.

"Good. Let's go. We'll take the elevator" Alice then walked off towards the elevator which was around the corner.

The four didn't bother wasting their ammo on the zombies on the first floor. They were slow and dispersed, easy to dodge. M-J pressed the up button and they waited for the elevator. It came in 10 seconds. The zombies had started to close in. Laurena and Carlos had their backs turned to the elevator and weapons pointed at the approaching enemies.

The elevator door opened and they all pilled onto it. They quickly pressed the 'close door' button. They then pressed the buttons to their destination. The elevator stopped at the second floor and then the doors opened. Two zombies rushed towards the occupants of the elevator but M-J shot them with his shotgun.

Carlos and Alice looked towards M-J and nodded their thanks. M-J just gave them a cocky smile. Carlos then proceeded to get off the elevator and scope out the area. The doors then closed and re-opened on the third floor. This time no zombies were in site. The lights on the floor were out, it seemed something had hit the bulbs and broken them.

Laurena stepped out into the eerie area, both handguns drawn. She proceeded with caution as the elevator doors closed.

M-J said a faint "Good luck" to Laurena before the doors were completely shut. The elevator then stopped at the fourth floor. The doors opened. There was a few zombies in the distance crowded around a door. As M-J stepped out of the elevator, it shook a little and the lights went out.

Alice glanced up at the elevator ceiling. M-J heard a faint humph come from her before the elevator doors closed once again. M-J started walking around the floor, checking every room he came upon. In some there were zombies feasting. In other rooms there was only blood. M-J had decided to leave the zombies feasting to save ammo. M-J was also carrying a sheathed katana on his back

As M-J got half way down the hall he heard glass break, then a scream come from the door where the zombies had gathered. The scream sounded like a little boy. M-J dashed off towards the door. M-J shot two zombies with the shot gun then pulled out his katana. With one clean slice he chopped the heads of two zombies off. There was only one more left crowding the door so M-J slashed down, splitting the skull of the zombie in two.

From inside the room M-J could hear the little boy screaming in pain and an older man yelling. The man yelling had a thug-like way of talking. M-J kicked at the door were the lock was. It took three blows before it burst open.

When M-J entered the room there was five people in it. One little boy was currently being bitten on the shoulder. A black male in his twenties was holding a knife and stabbing at the zombies arm. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and baggy blue jeans. A teenage girl, wearing red tight pants, a white tank top and had her hair tied in a high brown ponytail, was huddled in a corner sobbing. Beside the teen girl was a man wearing a suit that looked to be in his late forties. The last occupant of the room was a short gothic chick, she had a black tutu, a black corset, fishnet stockings, high boots, heavy make-up and her hair was black in pig tails.

M-J drew his shotgun and fired at the creatures head. He narrowly missed the boy and the zombie went flying away. M-J then went towards the boy and pulled an anti-virus from his pocket. He injected the boy.

"Who the fuck are you? And what the fuck did you just give him?" asked the gangster man.

"M-J. It's an anti-virus so he doesn't turn into a zombie. Anyone know how to look after wounds?" M-J said sounding a bit annoyed at the gangsters tone.

The goth girl put up her hand and then went to the boy's side. She picked up a blanket that was on the bed in the room then treated the boys wound. M-J looked around the room.

"Anyone else bitten?" asked M-J and everyone shook their head 'no' "Ok, then let's get the hell out of the hospital."

M-J then lead the way out of the room while thinking 'Sorry Sheena, these people need help getting out."

The thug went over to the little boy and picked him up, the other three occupants of the room followed M-J.

"Ok. Stay close to me guys, these guys are slow so we should be able to dodge them. But if were spread apart it makes us easier to get" informed M-J as he went for the elevator.

As M-J went to press the button his radio crackled and Alice was heard on the other end "Guys, elevator out. Use the stairs."

"Great" said M-J sarcastically then headed to the stairs to lead the civilians out.

- **Fifth floor, several minutes earlier**

The elevator was getting more and more shaky. Alice was looking around the small contraption for any signs of trouble. A thud came from the elevator roof, the sound of something landing on it. The elevator stopped moving then the doors opened. Alice went to get out when the elevator made a clanking sound.

With a click the elevator started to fall very quickly. Alice threw herself out the door then landed with a dodge roll. She had nearly missed being chopped in half by the elevator falling and her getting stuck half in and half out of it.

Alice quickly stood then glanced towards the now open hole where the elevator used to be. On the wall was a strange dog-like creature. It resembled one of the licka's that were in Raccoon city. The only difference from a licka was the human shaped head that it had. It pounced at Alice and she did a back-flip to avoid it.

Alice took off into a run down the hall, looking for anything to help. As she was running she noticed a hole in the wall with fire still burning around it. She kept running till she got to the end of the hall. The creature was still running after her. Alice dropped her body to the floor as the thing leapt at her. She aimed her double automatics and it then fired away.

The creature made a thud sound and landed on the ground. Alice smirked then got up and dusted herself off. She picked up the radio then informed her team mates that the elevator isn't working anymore. Alice then headed off to explore the floor.

As Alice was walking past the door to the stairs she heard gun shots. She quickly opened the door and looked down the stairs towards the sound. In between the fifth and fourth floor stood Sheena, a cop and an Asian girl. The cop was firing his gun at something that Alice could not see. A little further down, she could see M-J and several other people.

Alice hoisted herself up then jumped over the railing. She fell right in front of Su Li and the girl screamed. Jeff fired one more bullet then he ran out of bullets. In front of them were two zombie dogs growling.

"Alice! You guys are here! Thank god. I ran out of ammo!" Sheena informed as she hugged Alice.

Alice pushed Sheena to the ground to avoid the dog that had just pounced at her. The second dog was about to pounce at Jeff but a shot came from direction of the stairs to the fourth floor. M-J was now on the middle platform with Sheena, Alice, Su Li and Jeff. He had hit the dog in the head with the shotgun and it was down for the count. The other dog was about to pounce once more but Alice sent a round house kick its way. The sound of bone cracking ensued, then the dog flew into the staircase leading up to the fifth floor. It was dead.

"Alright guys let's go" Alice ordered as she picked up her radio again "Ok guys. We've found Sheena. Head to the stairs and we'll meet up and leave."

Alice, Sheena, M-J, Jeff, Su Li and the other five civilians ran down the stairs, they met up with Laurena on the third floor and then Carlos and an older woman in a patient gown on the second. They dodged past the zombies on the first floor then headed out the door. As soon as they exited the hospital the five civilians ran off.

"Let's get the hell out of her" Sheena exclaimed as she panted.

"Yeah… wait LJ wanted us to find some kind of larger vehicle like a van" Carlos remembered.

"Why don't you take an ambulance?" suggested M-J, the others nodded and they head towards the ambulances.

"Cool, even more medical equipment for me to use!" stated Sheena in a happy tone as she shot a zombie that was lingering near the ambulance they were about to commandeer.

The rest of the team laughed, and then pilled into the vehicle. Carlos and Alice were in the front once again and Laurena, Sheena, M-J, Su Li and Jeff were in the back. Su Li and Jeff introduced their selves. Carlos drove off out of the barricade and towards the cabin.

"So why are you two coming with us?" asked Laurena eyeing the two newcomers.

"You guys seem very prepared. If I'm going to survive this, I better be with people like you guys" informed Jeff and Su Li nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Jeff's a really good shot! That should be good for us to have another good fighter" said Sheena.

Laurena, Alice and Carlos nodded. M-J observed the new comers. Su Li was short and Asian, and he was pretty sure he heard Sheena talk about her before. She was probably a nurse. Jeff was tall with short brown hair. He was wearing a police uniform and was very pale. M-J was grateful for Jeff being there, after all he'd helped Sheena survive at the hospital.

M-J then pulled Sheena close to him. She just snuggled up to him then shut her eyes to rest while she could. Laurena watched with a smirk on her face. Su Li had a goofy smile as she ogled at the cuteness. Jeff wasn't paying attention to them, but was chatting with Alice and Carlos.

After half an hour the radios started to crackle and all the radio's echoed LJ's voice "Guys, the zombies have now made it to the cabin. I'm taking Angie, Nolisha, Rojae and Theo and we're ganna drive to town. I'll meet you guys there."

"Ditto" replied Carlos as the ambulance sped off to a rendezvous point.

**A/N**: YEAH! Finally finished this! Haaha! It wasn't supposed to be that long but I got carried away! N e ways! Please check out my deviantart works for this story at sheenagami./

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of the characters! So leave me alone!


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Evil: The Storm**

Chapter 5: Safe House

**- 1:20 pm, Saturday, New York**

**- One month and 1 week after Toronto outbreak**

**- 95 days after the Raccoon city outbreak**

Sheena was in a deserted locker room. She was in the midst of lacing up her combat boots. Sheena was deep in thought as she tied the bow. Her thoughts were on the first day that the group had arrived in the construction hill army base.

-**Flashback-**

It was about a month ago when they made it to the army base. The group was exhausted. They'd been traveling non-stop for about 10 days. During that time they'd all almost died, twice. Good thing Alice is super human. The anti-virus' were running low.

That night they'd barricaded off a building at ground level and were staying on the top floor. Su Li, Laurena, Jeff, Theo, Nolisha, LJ and Angie were sleeping. Sheena, M-J, Carlos, Rojae and Alice were on guard duty. M-J, Alice and Carlos we're on the balconies with snipers. Rojae and Sheena were guarding the two stairways, which were the only entrances to the upper floors. Sheena was also watching the elevator that was boarded off.

Rojae was whistling while he had his rifle pointed down the stairs. He had a radio next to him that was crackling a little at a low volume. Around 12:37 that night Rojae heard the faint sound of voices coming from the radio. He glanced at it a second in confusion, then walked towards it. He turned up the volume.

"… Come to the construction hill army base in New York. There are survivors and a safe, army protected base. It's located on the…" the radio said.

Rojae's eyes bugged. He picked up the radio and went running through the hallway towards Sheena.

As Rojae ran he shouted "There's an army base! It's safe! Oh my god! There are safe ground guys! We can all finally get a good night sleep!"

Sheena glanced at Rojae. At first she thought he was mad but then heard the repeat of the same message. A smile whipped across her features and then the two started jumping about squealing.

M-J, Carlos and Alice came running into the halls from their posts on the balconies. Angie, Laurena and LJ were woken up too, and joined the group in the corridors.

"So what the hells up?" asked Laurena with in the grumpy just woken up voice.

Rojae and Sheena just smiled at the lot.

-**End Flashback-**

Sheena headed towards the exit and thought to herself 'I'm so glad we found this place, it's so much safer and we defiantly get more rest. And the food and ammo recon mission are kinda fun. At least we're not constantly living out there… I just wish Alice didn't disappear.'

Sheena stepped out of the change room and M-J looked up at her. He whistled then pulled her into a hug.

"So where'd you get the purple hair dye? You're looking rather sexy with it," commented M-J on her new hair color.

Sheena was wearing a green wife-beater (husband-beater!) tank, baggy army cargos and army boots. The clothes was provided by the base, and recommended for the recon missions. M-J was wearing a similar outfit, just with a white wife-beater. The two also had gun holders on their leg, a knife on their belt and a larger gun on their back. M-J had a shotgun and Sheena had an automatic rifle.

"Nice hair" commented Theo as he stepped out of the men's changing room.

Theo was wearing an army jacket and matching pants. He also had the same accessories.

An older looking man with graying short brown hair walked out from the change room behind Theo. The man said "I'd put a jacket on you two, it's cold out there now! It's the middle of December!"

The man tossed two army jackets at the couple. M-J caught the jackets then handed one to Sheena. They put them on then followed the man to the rest of the recon team. There were 8 other army members, two females and 6 males waiting to go. They were starting to board the two helicopters that were in the armies' machinery room.

"So captain McEwen, where are we going today and what do we need to look for?" asked Theo to the older graying man as he pilled into the copter that the other 3 had entered already.

McEwen buckled himself in then replied "well we're going to a small town just outside New York cities boundaries, it's called Tremor. We really need some medications, water, soap, batteries and maybe some alcohol if we can find it."

"We don't need any gas?" asked M-J.

"Not right now, the holding tanks are full so it'd be a waste to take any back right now" said McEwen as the copter took off, "Now everyone keep with your team member and don't bite off more than you can chew."

The helicopter took off out the roof that had opened on the hamper then sped off in the direction of the town. From an overhead view you could see a fence about 100 meters away from the building base that had a large amount of zombies crowded around it. They shook at the fence feebly, every hour or two an electric current was sent through the fence to fend off some of them.

**~In a small in Texas~ **

The sound of guns firing could be heard. There was a group of about 13 people scattered around a single farm house. Zombies were starting to close in, but there was enough space to not panic. One was on the roof of one of their two vehicles. He was blonde and wearing a tattered police uniform. He was using a sniper on the zombies that made it too close to the vehicles. Inside the white moving truck were five civilians taking refuge. The vehicles were parked a good distance away to keep the civilians out of danger if there were any zombies in the house.

A man wearing a purple tank top, jeans and a hand cuff around one wrist was on the ground outside the vehicles, keeping watch for his other teammates. A girl with her hair in a ponytail, jeans and a pink t-shirt was with the hand-cuffed man. Three other armed people were heading towards the house. The male had short brown hair, a green shirt and beige cargo pants. One woman had short brown hair, and green pants and shirt. She had a white vest with a red cross on as well. The last member was wearing a purple tank top, black mini-skirt and knee high boots.

The three went into the house, while the members were not visible, the three members outside had become tense. During the wait gun shots could be heard from the building. After 5 minutes the 3 armed members came running out with 2 other people in tow. One was a pregnant woman with long black hair and wearing a white long dress. The other was a boy with brown hair wearing jeans and a red t-shirt. Following behind the five people were about a dozen zombies.

The man in the green shirt was helping the pregnant lady; she had an injury on her leg. The woman in the purple was carrying the boy. The medic girl was lagging a bit behind the other two. Half way to the vehicles the girl with the red cross tripped and fell to the ground. The purple tank top girl noticed.

"Chris!" yelled the woman in purple.

"What is it Jill?" screamed Chris over his shoulder as he kept running.

Before Jill could answer the man wearing the purple tank top had started off in a dead run towards the fallen girl. He made it to the girl just as a zombie did. It took a bite at her but the man had kicked it away.

"Billy!" exclaimed the petite girl as she hugged him with glee. Billy helped the girl to her feet.

"Rebecca, are you ok?" asked Billy

Rebecca was about to answer when a zombie dog jumped out from nowhere, Billy pushed Rebecca out of the way before it got her. Unfortunately, he ended up getting bitten instead.

"NOO!" yelled Rebecca and Jill who had just made it to the vehicles with the new civilians.

"Leon! Get the dog!" ordered Chris to the blond sniper.

"Don't have to ask me twice" Leon then fired his gun, hitting the dog right between the eyes.

Rebecca went immediately to Billy's side, but all the zombies had caught up to the two and surrounded them. Billy placed his entire body over the girls, trying to protect her from the gruesome death.

"SHIT!" exclaimed the pony-tailed girl as she took out her double automatics and started to stalk towards the swarm around her friends.

"No stop, Claire. It's too late" said Jill, sorrow dripping from her voice.

Leon was looking away, sadness in his blue eyes. Chris was gripping his fist so tightly blood had begun to appear. The crew had lost another two members. The civilians were also crying.

"No, Billy was only bitten. I am going to save Rebecca!" protested Claire as she ran towards the zombies.

Jill and Chris were about to stop her when they realized the other zombies from the opposite direction had started to catch up to them.

"Shit" the two both swore as they jumped into the driver seat of a vehicle.

"Hold on tight!" said Chris to Leon as he sped off towards Claire, Leon just yelped.

During the midst of the fear for their friends they failed to notice all the zombies pilled on top of Billy and Rebecca freeze. They were no longer moving and had started to be lifted off the ground. Claire finally notice when they were about an inch off the floor and cocked her head to the side in confusion.

The pickup truck that Jill was driving made it to Claire first. Jill threw the door open. "Get in now!" demanded Jill.

"No… look" said Claire in amazement as she pointed at the floating zombies.

Billy was still on top of Rebecca. Billy had only suffered another bite to the leg that looked like it needed stitches. Rebecca was untouched.

"No way…" said Leon in astonishment as he and Chris realized the phenomenon.

Jill had immediately known what this meant. Her head started searching around in every direction. She knew she would find the blonde bombshell somewhere. Jill finally spotted her on top of the roof of the house, in full concentration. Jill then immediately pulled Claire in the vehicle, sped towards the zombies who were now 10 feet in the air.

Claire jumped out and helped Billy and Rebecca to their feet. They all made it into the vehicle and they sped off. Alice put the zombies back down when the two trucks had made it far enough away from the danger zone. Alice wobbled a bit before she jumped to the back of the house then boarded her motorcycle. She sped off in the same direction as the others.

They met up in a very deserted area, no zombies for miles. They all pilled out of the vehicles and gathered together. Billy had his wounds bandages and Rebecca was fussing over him. His face was a bite red and he was all sweaty.

Alice glanced at the man, and then pulled out a needle. She walked up to him, pulled the cap off and stabbed the antidote into Billy without a word. Billy jerked a bit at the sudden stab wound he had acquired.

"What the hell is that?" asked one of the civilians. She had black skin, brown hair and was wearing army attire.

"Betty! Don't be so rude!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"It's an antidote" informed Alice "it means he won't turn into a zombie. It was my last one too. I'd consider myself lucky if I were you…"

"My names Billy" introduced Billy as he rubbed his arm were he'd just received the shot.

"Thank you so much…. Alice?" said Rebecca as she smiled cheerfully at Alice.

"Don't mention it" said Alice returning the smile.

"So what brings you here, Alice? Are the others…" asked Jill after the lot had settled down to a campfire and were eating some food.

"They're fine, actually great. We found an army base in New York with full protection. They are looking for survivors, like you guys" started Alice. "I came because I had a vision with you guys in it. I hacked the satellites and I found you guys. I then started off to help. I was so glad to find out that you were still alive Jill."

"That's all cool, but… what about those weird powers?" inquired Leon as he eyed Alice.

"Yeah. I've seen some weird shit before… but telepathy?" agreed Chris as he cocked an eyebrow. Claire and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Alice is special. A while back, before the virus spread. Umbrella had performed experiments on her. Now she's a super human" explained Jill as she used some hand gestures to emphasize the point.

"What do you mean experiment?" asked Billy as he stroked his chin.

"They injected the t-virus into me, then the anti-virus, or something like that. The things mutated me" Alice said in deadpan.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Betty, Billy, Rebecca and Leon.

"That's weird. The only people I've met who were mutated by the t-virus are either monsters or dead" said Chris flatly.

Jill glared at Chris and mouthed 'be nice'. Alice chuckled "yeah. I guess I'm the exception. Must have had some weird immunity to it…"

The conversation drifted off into more light conversation. They all contemplated this supposed sanctuary at the army base.

**~back at the army base~**

Laurena sat at one of the windows looking out into the dark skies. White fluffy snow had just started to fall. Music was blaring in the background:

"… Disturbia. Ain't used to what you like. Disturbia. Disturbia. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum. Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum…" (Disturbia by Rhianna)

Rojae and Nolisha were both dancing around the otherwise empty common room. They were shaking their booties and partying it up.

Laurena had a small radio in her hand that she was fiddling with. She was looking for any broadcasts from survivors who were near by. When she switched it back to her usual channel she heard crackling then a voice came in.

"This is Alice. I have found Jill. She has many other survivors with her. I repeat…"

Laurena bolted up and ran off towards the radio room so she could respond to them. Rojae and Nolisha watched her zoom by them with confused stares. They shrugged then went back to their dancing.

Laurena slammed the radio room's door open, switched on the machine and pressed the button to respond.

"This is Laurena from New York Army Base. Nice to hear from you again Alice!" exclaimed Laurena.

"Hello Laurena! It's nice to here that you're well still! Are you still bad ass on the guns? How are Sheena, M-J, Carlos, LJ, and the others?" Jill's voice rang through the small room.

"We're all pretty good! M-J, Sheena and Theo are on a supply recon, Carlos and LJ are playing pocker, Rojae and Nolisha are… dancing…. And everyone else is just hanging about! It's so nice here! You have to come! Did you meet any new friends? Save anybody?" rushed the excited Laurena.

Chuckles could be herd from the radio "slow down there girl. Yes there are quite a few new friends. We're on our way to your base now. I say we're about two days away now. I can't wait to relax with you guys in that base!" Jill was saying when a rustling could be heard.

Alice's voice came on the radio "You guys are being careful right? No one been bitten? That army captain ain't sending you guys on dangerous missions, is he? Is Carlos ok? I know he's usually gets into trouble…"

"No we're all good!! I can't wait to see you guys!! I'm ganna go tell the rest of the guys! Be safe!" said Laurena as she turned off the radio.

Laurena then went out the door and told everyone the good news.

**A/N: **YEAH!! I'm done! Haha! It took me a while because of school and all! Haaha!! But now I'm almost half way done my second year of nursing! YEAH ME!!! Anyways! Enjoy…. And COMMENT!


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Evil: The Storm**

Chapter 6: Burnt Priest

**- 4: 05, Saturday, New York**

**- One month and 1 week after Toronto outbreak**

**- 95 days after the Raccoon city outbreak**

The helicopters hovered over a building of a small town. Two people dropped down from the helicopter, guns ready in their hands. They surveyed the area, making sure it was safe. After a thorough check an all clear was given and the helicopters landed. There were six people in each chopper.

"Alright crew. I want everyone to pair up with someone. M-J you're with Sheena, Cindy you're with Douglas, Tiffany you're with Steven and you will be guarding this safe zone, Craig you're with Adar, Chan-li you're with Tim and Theo you're with me." Shouted captain McEwen as he assigned the teams.

"How long do we have sir?" asked Adar.

"We have untill 18:00. That gives us about two hours to search for supplies. Alright, everyone split up!" ordered the captain.

"Yes sir!" exclaimed the team.

"So, me an M-J are taking the hospital, ok guys!" shouted Sheena as she and M-J went off to explore the town.

The couple trekked carefully through the streets, avoiding the small groups of slow zombies that were wandering out of buildings. M-J was holding a digital GPS that was told the two the root to the hospital. The town was in very bad shape. There were several building charred to the ground, dirty, ashy streets, many broken windows, and dried blood all over the place. The state of the town was pretty common but the only curiosity was the amount of burnt buildings.

The two continued on, until Sheena noticed a building that was still on fire "Hey M-J. Look! It's on fire. It looks like a church… and from the looks of it, the building caught on fire a few hours ago! Strange…"

"Yeah that is weird!.... Hey cool! The thingy says that the hospital is just around the corner! Let's go!" said M-J as he pointed north.

The two then continued to the hospital. When they got there, they were shocked to find that the building had apparently been burnt as well. There were several chunks missing from the large building. The missing areas were outlined with ash. The two looked at each other and sighed.

"Well… looks like this mission will be tough!" stated M-J as the two heading into the rundown building.

**~ In a grocery store in the small town~**

Theo, Mr. McEwen, Cindy and Douglas were in the towns' only food store, shooting the few zombies that were lurking in the area. Theo had a cart full of several canned goods, concentrated juice and water bottles. The captain had some spices, vinegar, ketchup, sweets, and other goodies. The other two were just keeping guard.

As the four of them were gathering up the last of the supplies they heard a screech come from outside the store. They turned around to face the window to see what the sound was. Before they could see what was making the noise, their vision was blocked by fire rushing towards them, almost as if a flame thrower was firing at them. The four dropped what they were collecting and headed for the back entrance.

Cindy rammed herself into the back door, opening it with a crash. She stumbled out into the back then got out of the way of the others. Theo rushed through the door next. McEwen did not quite make it out the door and had to drop to the floor to avoid being directly hit by the fire. Douglas did not make it to the door and had jumped to the ground a few feet from the exit.

The flames came steadily for about 15 seconds, and then died away. The insides of the store were mostly on fire or charred. McEwen's uniform was on fire and he was screaming in pain as he attempted to stop drop and roll. Theo spotted that the contents in his cart that he'd flipped over as he tried to escape were still in tact. He rushed over to it, dodging the small patches of flames. He picked up the bottles of water and headed towards the captain. He dumped the water on the captain's clothes. McEwen sighed in relief as he was no longer on fire or burning.

"Captain! Douglas… he's dead…" announced Cindy, who had went back into the building as well and dragged Douglas out.

"What? Well shit. Not another man" said the captain solemnly as he was helped up by Theo.

McEwen had char marks running up the whole of the back of his outfit, and in several places you could see his skin. Theo took off his jacket and offered it to the captain. The captain had thankfully accepted the offering.

McEwen sighed before he announced the next orders "Ok, let's get to the next convenience store. We'll do it quick. If this takes more than twenty minutes we're just going to have to leave. Whatever fired that flame thrower at us is not very friendly. We don't want any other men dying tonight!"

The other two nodded and the team went off in search of a new location to raid.

**~ At Tremor town's Hospital ~ **

M-J and Sheena had just entered through the main entrance of the hospital. M-J had his handgun drawn and Sheena had a knife drawn. They were walking cautiously up to the front entrance desk. The area had papers thrown everywhere, chairs overturn and the gift shop next to the main desk was empty of anything useful. There were no zombies so far. M-J walked up to the desk and searched around for anything useful. He spotted a map and grabbed it.

"Ok, so what are we looking for?" asked M-J as he showed Sheena the map.

"Hmm… this map won't tell us which rooms are the medicine ones, but it will tell us the patient room." Sheena said as she thought out loud.

"So we don't have to search those rooms then, right?" said M-J.

"Yeah! Just what I was about to say! You read my mind love!" Sheena said with a big smile.

The two then headed off towards the closest area to the front desk. The map indicated that it was the B-wing of the hospital. Unfortunately, that wing had rubble and several zombies blocking the entrance. The two checked the map, and then headed in the opposite direction, towards the D-wing. They encountered several zombies on the way, but Sheena took care of them with her knife. They had just entered the D-wing when they heard gun shots.

The couple sped off in the direction of the shots. As they got there, they saw a teen boy on the ground. There were three zombies surrounding him. One had bitten into his arm and was gnawing away at it. The boy was screaming in pain. The other two zombies were about to go in for the kill when M-J fired two shots. Each bullet hit a zombie in the head. They fell to the ground.

Sheena had run to the boy's side to knock the other beast off him. By the time she made it to his side, it had bitten into his shoulder as well. She grabbed the zombie by the neck and pulled it off the teen. She then twisted it neck, causing it to crumple to the ground.

M-J made it to Sheena's side as she reached into her side pocket to pull something out. Before she could pull the item out, the sound of a shot gun being readied to fire echoed in the ruined hospital. The couple looked in the direction the noise had come from. Standing in front of them were three punk looking people. The one holding the shot gun had black, straight hair that was down to his shoulders. He also had a nose ring, and was wearing a black turtleneck and black pants. He looked like he was of Asian descent.

The shot gun holding punk said "Get away from Jake. I know he's been bitten, but we're not going to kill him. Who the hell are you two anyways?"

M-J and Sheena had raised there arms into the air to show that they meant no harm.

"Whoa there bud. We're not going to hurt any one. Put your gun down…" said M-J calmly.

"I… wasn't going to kill him. I was just getting out a needle… you see we have a cure. We can make sure he doesn't turn… if you'd let me treat him, he'll have a better chance" explained Sheena as she tried to reach into her pocket again.

"Wait just a second, girly. How do I know you're telling the truth?" said the black clad guy as he readied his gun to fire as a sign to halt.

"Well I don't know how to prove it other than giving it to him. If you wait too long, it'll be too late. Plus he's bleeding a lot too… I'm a nurse I can help him." Sheena tried to reason.

As Sheena was trying to convince the three new people, M-J was just eyeing the situation. He was keeping alert. If any of the three were to make any moves towards him or Sheena he was ready to counter.

One of the other people spoke now. She was a short Asian girl, with black hair in spiky pigtails. She was wearing a red tank top, and black cargo pants. Her midriff was showing a bit, revealing a belly button ring. She also had thick black makeup on and a tattoo of an upside down cross on her shoulder.

"I think she's telling the truth, Froy. Besides, we have to at least try to save Jake… look at him!" said the Asian girl as she pointed at their friend who was now sitting up, in apparent pain.

Froy then nodded and gestured to Sheena to help their friend. Sheena walked towards the fallen boy, Jake. He had black hair in liberty spikes. He was wearing a black sweater and dark wash blue jeans. He had several wrist bands and chains on his pants. Sheena took out her needle and grabbed his arm, injecting the antidote into him. She then looked over his wounds.

"Alright I need to know were the storage room is so I can get some supplies" informed Sheena.

"I'll take her to it…" said the third punk. He was a tall boy with black hair covering his left eye. The hair was long in the front and short in the back. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a black and white stripped long-sleeved shirt.

"Fine, take her to the supply room quickly then, Travis" ordered Froy. As he saw M-J move to follow his girlfriend and Travis, Froy once again pointed the gun at him "Not you. You stay here."

Travis and Sheena ran down the halls of the D-wing, turning left then right and then right again. They finally came to a halt when the hall came to a dead end. The last room was the clean utility room. Sheena was about to go in when Travis stopped her.

"I'll go first." Travis said.

Travis went in automatic gun ready. In the corner was one nurse zombie who turned abruptly at the sudden noise. Travis fired his gun, hitting the nurse five times in the head. Travis then motioned for Sheena to follow him in the room. Sheena came in, backpack ready. She grabbed as many wound dressing kits as she could, several catheterization kits and a few bags of normal saline. She then went to the med cart that was in the room and started typing in random codes to try and unlock it. Travis rolled his eyes then kicked the cart. The locking mechanism failed and all the drawers were unlocked.

"I knew that…" Sheena said in a slightly defeated tone.

Travis just smirked. Sheen then proceeded to raid the med cart. Her bag was full and all the medications that she grabbed were to be some how carried. Sheena picked up some anti-coagulants, morphine, Tylenol, aspirin and several types of antibiotics.

Travis picked up one of the bottles and read "acetaminophen… what's that?"

"It's Tylenol…" Sheena answered as she attempted to pick up the huge handful of drugs.

"Here, let me get that…" said Travis as he grabbed all the meds, "so I'm guessing this isn't all for Jake is it?"

"heh… you caught me" Sheena smiled nervously.

"Let's go, Jake might not have much time, he was bleeding a lot" Travis informed as he busted the door open.

A few zombies had gathered around the door, and Travis had to shoot them with his gun, missing the head a lot more times than before because of his full hands. Sheena had to stab a few in the head with her knife as well. They then ran back to the other three companions.

When Sheena and Travis got back Froy had lowered his gun and the two were talking. The Asian girl had Jake on her lap and she was brushing the hair on his head back. They all looked up in Travis and Sheena's direction when they heard them coming, all gripping their weapons in case of an attack.

Sheena went straight to Jake's side, working quickly to patch up his wounds properly, applying antiseptics to clean the wounds. She had given him an injection of morphine for the pain and some anti-coagulants to help the antidote. When she was done, Jake was in a restful sleep.

"Alright, he seems to be stable now, his pulse is regular and he doesn't seem to have a temperature. We need to get him somewhere safe now though… we have some helicopters…" Sheena started to inform when Froy cut her off.

"No. We can take him from here, I called a few more of our friends while you were gone. We'll take him to our base. I've discussed your army base with M-J and me and Nina have decided it is safer to stay with our small group. We've run into a lot of nice seeming folks who just fucked us over in the end…"

"Oh… ok…" Sheena said sadly.

Froy and Travis went to Jakes side. The two hoisted him up onto Travis's back. When they were done, two other punk looking people had arrived. One was a boy with long black bangs and short red spiky hair in the back. He was wearing big black pants with buckles all over them and a black band shirt. The other member was a short girl with long black hair in dreads that were tied into pigtails. She was wearing a short black skirt, a black bra with skulls on them and furry black boots. The two were packing some serious fire power.

"Our escort team is here! So I hope we'll see you around when this world is in working order again…." said Nina as she waved goodbye.

"Nice meeting you two" said Travis.

"Be careful of the mutant priest who spits fire, he's very tricky to escape and very powerful. I wish you luck with your lives and thanks for the help. Goodbye." Froy said with a final glance back before the punk team dashed off to the closest exit of the building.

Sheena and M-J watched the backs of their new friends for a few minutes before Sheena spoke "Well I got all most of the supplies… you just have to put the medication in your backpack."

M-J then put the medicine in his pack and the couple was headed for the exit. The two got about halfway back to the helicopters when they both spotted a strange figure ahead. The figure was had one huge arm, bulging with muscles. Its head was all black and hanging open, acid like saliva was dripping to the floor causing the concrete it landed on to sizzle and erode a bit. The creature had on wing like appendage sprouting from its left shoulder. The thing had not yet noticed Sheena and M-J yet.

Sheena and M-J quickly ducked behind a rusted car. The two stood still, frozen stiff from fear. As their slow breaths rushed out their mouths quietly the minutes rushed by. The creature had not moved an inch, it was almost meditating. After ten minutes a loud noise of a can rolling across the street broke the silence. The creature spun its head towards the interruption and let out a ear splitting screech. Two gasps were heard from the opposite side of the street of Sheena and M-J. The monster rushed towards the two people who had made the sudden noise. As the creature ran its feet left imprints in the cement.

M-J craned his neck to see who the people were and what was happening. He looked in time to see the two people were his comrades, Tim and Chan-li. As soon as he recognized the two men, the creature let out a gurgling sound and flames were hurled from its mouth towards the men. They were charred within seconds.

M-J looked away, sadness in his eyes. He then quickly grabbed Sheena's arm and rushed her off into the alleyway to escape while the monster was distracted. Sheena did not question M-J and followed silently. The two hopped a fence at the end of the alley and killed two zombies silently with a knife. They then ran the rest of the way back to the safe zone where they met up with Tiffany and Steven.

Sheena and M-J silently loaded their supplies into the helicopter. As they were busy Theo, Cindy and Captain McEwen had arrived.

"Ah, it's good to see that you two are still safe, I'm ordering everyone back right away, there's someone shooting people with flamethrowers out there." McEwen informed.

"Actually, sir, it's a mutant creature spitting fire. I saw it…burn and then eat Tim and Chan-li…" M-J said sadly.

Sheena and Tiffany gasped and McEwen replied "I see. That is horrible… Douglas was also burnt to death… Adar and Craig better get here soon"

As the captain finished speaking Adar limped into the safe zone, his right leg was badly burnt. He shouted "Start the helicopter engines, we have to go now!! The thing is following me!"

"Shit!" yelled Theo as he hopped into one helicopter and started the ignition.

"I got the other one!" informed Tiffany as she boarded the second chopter and started the ignition.

Sheena and McEwen boarded Theo's helicopter and Steven hopped onto Tiffanies. M-J had rushed out to help Adar. M-J heaved Adar onto his back and ran full speed back to the helicopters. Both the helicopters were hovering off the ground. M-J helped Adar onto Tiffanies helicopter. M-J was about to mount when the creature came crashing down between the two machines. Tiffany moved the helicopter further into the air and out of M-J's reach.

Sheena yelled in terror "M-J!!! NO!"

M-J did a dodge roll to avoid the massive arm of the creature. He ran full speed and jumped as high as he could catch Sheena's hand as Theo's helicopter rose into the air more as well. McEwen and Sheen hoisted M-J into the vehicle. The creature had devoted his attention to Tiffanies helicopter and was in the process of burning the machine and the people inside.

All the occupants of Theo's helicopter bowed their heads as they escaped the wrath of the mutant. The team had successfully gathered many supplies, but had lost many fighters. The flight back to the base was quiet and brooding. The helicopter landed in the base and the four exited in silence.

After the four had showered and changed into other comfortable clothing they headed to the dinning room. Their sour mood was rudely interrupted by an exuberant Laurena, Rojae, Nolisha and Angie. A cheerful looking Carlos and LJ were standing slightly behind the four exited teens.

"Guess WHAT!!" exclaimed Rojae "Alice and Jill are o.k.! and they have many other survivors with them!"

The sour mood was forgotten by Sheena, M-J and Theo and they joined in the gushing of their friends. In the dark times of the outbreak, it was easier to dwell on the good news, or one could be consumed by grief very easily.

**A/N: **ok…. This chapter's done!! I'm try get the next one out sooner! And I'll add in our beloved RE characters! Woo!


	7. Chapter 7: Undead

_**Author Note: I'm currently working on a you tube TV series based on a zombie outbreak in Toronto! :D here's the trailer (note there are spaces after the w, you and tube you need to fix): www. you tube .com/watch?v=-laK3NaoOH4&feature=player_embedded.**_

_**Here's the link to the channel: www. you tube .com/user/TheUndeadtv **_

_**Or you can search: undead trailer sheena**_

_**Because of this video project… which is very time consuming! This story has been discontinued… (possibly just for now, possibly forever!! Dun dun dun!!!!)**_

_**Check it out! COMMENT! :D yeah!**_


End file.
